


Capitol A

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris reflects on his feelings and the feel of Adam’s touch as they settle to watch another round in the Games from the safety of Panem’s Capitol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitol A

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Hunger Games trilogy X-over; Part of the AI Hunger Games Universe – THIS IS A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED. WARN: Slash

A sweat bead drips down the side of my face.  My skin is covered in a layer of it.  I feel my lover’s hand sliding along the damp skin of my spine, almost reverently, and allow a shiver to course through my body as I am propped up on my hands and knees on the ridiculously lavish and sizeable bed.  The familiar feel of him inside me, penetrating where others have only dreamed of being, overwhelms my senses.  As I lose the ability to remain upright he uses his other arm to brace me against him and I focus all my energy to meeting as much of his thrusts as I am still able.  When we’re like this, together, perfectly in sync… all I’m capable of thinking is _this is right._

I know I shouldn’t.  I shouldn’t feel the way that I do about him.  I shouldn’t _feel._   Not when I know he’s paying top dollar to be with me, exclusively… to _own_ me.

But I do.

_So much._

I arch my back and lean into him as he hits that perfect spot within me.  Wanton gasps and throaty moans escaping my lips.  The sound of his own moans… the feel of his breath on my neck, next to my ear… the feel of his tongue along my skin, his teeth on my shoulder… all of it fills me that much more with want.  With _need._

I need him.  Ever since the first time he took me into his bed seven years ago I’ve needed him.

He lets me fall forward onto the bed and his hands, with their black polished nails and the jewel encrusted rings on nearly every finger, slide up my arms to take hold of my own bare and unadorned ones.  I squeeze his hands as I completely come undone under him.  A few more strokes and I can feel his own release inside me, and I swear I always feel warmer inside once he has.

He collapses, panting, to the side and pulls my much smaller body flush to his tall frame.  He holds me protectively to him, his long arms surrounding me.  We lay like this for minutes, him still deep inside me as we regain our breath and most of our senses.  I focus on what I can see of his arms: the black and blue and purple and silver inked tattoos stand out starkly against his beautiful pale skin.  They match the swirling and spiking tattoos that similarly adorn the perfect features of his face.  I’d once asked him how I’d look with tattoos of my own.  He scoffed at the idea and, lovingly, insisted that I didn’t need any.  Nor any other of the latest fashionable enhancements here in the Capitol.  He likes me this way.  Completely unadorned and just as natural as I was the day I first arrived from District 5.

He tenderly kisses my shoulder, my neck, behind my ear, and slowly pulls out of me.  He leads me from the large bed to the equally large bath and washes the sweat and semen from my skin with a soft cloth.  As he rinses himself off I take in his enhanced features.  As far as fashionable physical enhancements in the Capitol go he really doesn’t have many.  Yes he has the tattoos which actually cover much of his body.  But, other than those and his black nails, the only other enhancements are the black dye in his hair and the dramatic make-up he paints on his face when anyone other than me is expected.

When he opens his clear blue-grey eyes my heart flutters in my chest.  He still looks at me the same way he did when I was a seventeen-year-old tribute.  He merely needs to extend his hand and my body automatically goes to him.

We lounge, curled up together, on a squishy couch in his extravagantly decorated living room covered in nothing but an impossibly soft blanket.  He holds me securely in his arms as we watch the large television screen.  He presses a kiss into my hair as we watch this year’s tributes lifted into the arena.

I know I shouldn’t.  I shouldn’t feel the way that I do about him.  I shouldn’t _feel._   Not when I know he’s paying top dollar to be with me, exclusively… to _own_ me.

But I do.

_So much._

I turn my head to capture his lips with my own as the announcer’s voice exclaims: _“Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!”_

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen a Kris or Adam x-over with the Hunger Games before. Hope you liked it.
> 
> So Kris was the male District 5 tribute and victor for the Sixty-seventh Hunger Games (incidentally 2 years after Finnick Odair of District 4 – you know, the hot guy in “Catching Fire” with the trident who marries the mad girl from District 4, Annie Cresta, in “Mockingjay”); and Adam is a guy from the Capitol who has taken more than just a liking to Kris (you might also remember in “Mockingjay” when Finnick explains how every year the attractive young victors effectively end up being sold to the highest bidder). Adam and Kris, here, honestly love each other. Adam fell in love with him during the Reaping when he first laid eyes on Kris (maybe not deeply at the time but enough to want the younger man for himself).
> 
> Also this takes place during “The Hunger Games”.
> 
> And I know I repeated that one section word for word but it felt right.


End file.
